titanstogetherfandomcom-20200214-history
Santana "Anti" Antagonist
Appearance :Santana is tall and muscular--not ripped, but muscular. He has four-pack abs and and medium-sized biceps. Santana has short, sleek jet-black hair slightly combed back. Street Clothes :What Santana wears at rest depends on the location. This usually includes a slightly baggy pair of blue jeans and baggy black t-shirt with a stylish pair of sunglasses. Uniform :Santana sports a black skin-tight outfit, from head to toe, a head mask that covers his down to his nose and leaves his mouth and chin. Down to his chest and lower body. The gloves, belt, and sneakers (yes, sneakers), there is a green line twisting around it, as if there was a chain holding them down and on the center of his chest his a big A with a circle on it, all the green lines leading to one of the points on the A. One line leads up onto the face mask and down the back. Notable Equipment :IF APPLICABLE Personality :Kind and charismatic, Santana also makes a great liar. Even though he is considered evil, Anti is extremely nice, only harming people if necessary and helping those he can. :Santana is motivated first and foremost by fame--to the point where he wants people to learn about him in history books. He seeks to escape from his family's shadow and create one of his own, one that extends not only over his family, but over the whole world. Powers and Abilities Retribution :Santana's natural-born power is retribution--returning the damage he took. If someone punches him, he takes the person's punch power, adds his own to it, and punches back. The weakness is, of course, that he still feels the pain from taking the initial hit. Super Strength and Super Durability :His scientifically gained power is super strength. The super strength is fairly new and he doesn’t know the full extent of it, but Anti can punch a hole easily through a wall and can dent metal with a small amount of pain. His super strength also allows him to feel less pain, enabling him to take several hits before they start to hurt. Weaknesses :The retribution power only allows Anti to use the impact that strikes him. It does not stop him from feeling the pain; so if he receives a severe wound, he will feel it, and it will hurt him, but he will still be able to use the force from it. :As for his super strength, sometimes it simply gives out and refuses to work--sometimes for seconds, sometimes for days. Other Abilities :He is a very good liar and is extremely skilled and deceiving others and acting. He’s also very intelligent when it comes to things like getting money. Relationships RELATIONSHIP #1 :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE RELATIONSHIP #2 :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE History Backstory ---- :Other than being born into a very rich family, Eduardo Oliveira started out living a normal life: he did very well in school, and he was even very physically fit for his age. But life was boring. In fact, Eduardo hated his life; he hated not being known, hated being just another person. :But that all changed when he was 10. That year, his parents told him the Oliveira family's secret: The Oliveiras were the head of one of the biggest gangs in the world, Os Jogadores. Eduardo's parents wanted him to become the pride of Os Jogadores and the pride of Brazilian crime. They would make him into a super soldier. Eduardo loved this--his family was famous! His family's gang was famous. He would be famous! :Eduardo learned something else, as well: the cross that he had been forced to wear all his life was actually a necklace that restrained the wearer's powers. Eduardo was a super human and hadn’t even known. His parents explained that they had done this so he could have a normal childhood and learn all he had to about the world. :But that was about to change. It was time. :For the next four years, Eduardo trained his retaliation power relentlessly, to a point where he could use his power as fast as his reflexes. And once he was fourteen, his parents sprung another surprise on him: to become the super soldier they wanted him to be, he'd become the subject of a lab experiment. By using his father's genes (his father was also a super), Eduardo was going to be given super strength. :The experiment met with some success--at least, as much as could be expected in this era; genetic distortion wasn't exactly perfect. Eduardo did, indeed, gain super strength--but the power is still slightly dysfunctional, cutting out for random periods of time on occasion. :Overall, Eduardo was becoming the soldier they wanted him to be. But Eduardo was once again getting bored. He was going to be a soldier... just a famous soldier. He didn’t want to be a soldier, he wanted to be a leader. Eduardo confronted his parents and told them this straight out. Strangely enough, they agreed. :With their permission, leaving was simple. Eduardo was given some money to get himself started and five Os Jogadores gang members with no powers that would stay loyal to him. This wasn’t enough. He didn’t want to be Eduardo Oliveira. He wanted something unique, something unforgettable. :Playing around with the name satanas, the Portuguese word for Satan, and picking "antagonist" for obvious reasons, a few days later, Eduardo Oliveira became Santana Antagonist. And Santana Antagonist became the alter ego to a new super villain: :The Anti. :With all the major details settled, Anti and his crew set out to Grimoire City. List of Character Appearances *None yet Character Also Mentioned In: *None yet Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Original NPCs Category:Inactive NPCs Category:Neutrals Category:Earth Category:Humans Category:Attack Retribution Category:Super Durability Category:Super Strength Category:Titans Together